Subjugation Warship
A Subjugation Warship is a powerful weaponized transport vehicle designed for extended combat and overwhelming firepower. These are deployed typically in sets of three, and contain a variety of weapon systems. Description Subjugation Warships have a length of around 3,000 miles (4,800 km). This massive size makes them ideal for ship docking and personnel transport. The ships themselves are too big to enter an atmosphere, as sufficient thrust to remove them from a planet is difficult. Additionally, due to their size, most planets suffer serious problems should a ship land on the surface, let alone crash-land. The immense size of these ships is offset as they are powered primarily by a series of crystalline objects that help transport energy across the ship in particularly focused ways without the need of internal wiring. The crystals are tuned to the "Fuel Jar", which is a large chamber filled with undead souls which are siphoned for their power. The primary use of the ship is intimidation, as such a massive vessel is capable of striking awe and terror into nearly anyone witnessing it, although it is heavily combat-ready at any time. These ships transport thousands of smaller Battleships, and potentially a million personnel at any given time. In the event of destruction, personnel are taught how to teleport to safety. In total, only seven warships have ever been destroyed in combat over a twenty-two year span following Subjugation's creation. The Flagship "Norn" is a special warship that Monolith tends to use. It is roughly two hundred miles longer than the average warship, and uses a modified Eraser and a prism to create a burst effect. Combat Potential Warships are foolish to attack head on. Nearly any ship or individual attacking one will be demolished in moments. Warships have a powerful defensive grid called the "Grand Matrix" which utilizes Monolith's own Grand Barrier techniques. Due to the massive energy output of these ships, the barriers they produce tend to be capable of outright crushing a planet in a charge, leaving the entire vessel undamaged. Attacks against the vessel tend to be difficult to pull off regardless as the outer shell of the ship is outfitted with thick neosteel platings and specialized sealing techniques in the goal of sacrificing extensive weight for durability. Warships are outfitted with a teleportation system. Due to their immense size, moving is often not an option, thus teleportation systems are used. This allows for Warships to escape dangerous situations, or for backup to instantly appear at the combat zone. The CRL Laser Battery is a powerful laser-based weapons system that are outfitted across the entirety of the body of a warship. The warships have four distinct kinds * Smaller defense lasers which fire a flurry of bullets * Larger defense lasers that fire in a steam and can be sweeped * Large Siege lasers that fire in a stream and can be devastating due to their size and focus * A bottom-mounted Blast Cannon designed to release a single concentrated blast that can eradicate life on a large geographical area of a planet. The lasers fired are not actually lasers, but super-heated plasma infused with a specialized neon for visibility. These laser systems are terrifyingly accurate and numerous. In any given fire-fight, it is impossible to avoid direct hits with a vehicle due to sheer volume. The Guided Missile System is focused around concussive force. Since most of these attacks are launched in space, missiles are fired with an air-propulsion system and a backup fuel-inject system in the event of a gravitational pull. Once a target has been locked, the missile is armed and launched. It becomes active after escaping close Subjugation airspace, and is designed in such that it can be deactivated only by Subjugation personnel to avoid accidentally striking a fellow ship. Once deactivated, it must be manually rearmed. The most potent of weapon systems is the Eraser. A powerful white lens on every Warship, these lasers are rarely used except in necessary circumstances. The beam fired is designed to eradicate matter, outright ignoring any godly immunities, barriers, and even reality. The beam does eat reality as it is fired, thus it is used sparingly to avoid creating wormholes and rips in space/time, but when used has no defense, and must be avoided. Glassing The term "Glassing refers to Subjugation's use of Warships to demolish planets from orbit. Once Monolith has approved the glassing, all ships move into position and begin hailing the surface with missiles and lasers. rarely is an Eraser used unless a ship detects a defended fortress that makes it impossible to destroy with conventional weaponry such as a god's barrier. The process continues until all life has been assured destroyed or after 96 hours of continuous fire, the former tends to happen first but the latter is often the measurement on risky planets. Category:Technology Category:Subjugation Category:Monolith